Fairy Tale
by Tigeress33565
Summary: His thoughts were interrupted as finally the door was closed-just as his underwear finally gave way and he was naked in Gil's living room. "Hey Johnny…" NO LEMON. Yaoi, 'Shota' Gil/Johnny...


Everything was quiet as he made his way down the hallway to the lab.

Dooky walked next to him-silent in the serious air around the two best friends. His brown tail swished in marginal anger at the two girls on the other side of the door at the end of the hallway inside the laboratory.

Johnny sighed again…

"I don't want to test any more Gil-will-love-me stuff anymore…" he said softly as they stopped outside the thick door.

"Then don't…I know you like him. You know you like him. Susan and Mary both secretly know you like him. And you also know that they're only making you test this stuff is out of revenge for falling for 'their' Gil." The dog growled in annoyance.

"…I know. But, I'm their brother…Granted I'm only fourteen and they are about four years older than me. But they've helped me out a lot of times in the past…"

"They've helped you out of things they got you into in the first place, Johnny." Dooky shook his long head, glaring as the door slid open and the twin's quickly turned from the table they had been working on to see who had entered.

"Johnny! We need you to test out this bracelet!"

"Ohhhhh! What's it do?" The fire headed boy grinned a fake grin and raced over-grabbing the clip on bracelet and slapping it onto his wrist with a resounding 'SLAP'.

"It's a mood bracelet! But it's way more accurate than any old mood jewelry. It reads your thoughts from ultra-sensitive feelers stationed on the inner circle and then reads them out loud in precisely this order;-"

Johnny pointed his hand at Susan before Mary could continue and the deep purple bracelet let out a low beep.

"_Item: Susan Test. Feeling: Platonic Love-trace amounts of Disappointment-Subconscious Anger._"

"-Item, Feeling, and then-"

"_Reason:Gi-_" with a shout, The teenager slapped a hand over the small speaker on the wrist band-muffling any speech from escaping the small machine.

"-Reason." Mary looked at him, hidden and guilt filled contempt rising in her eyes before they were gone, Susan looked at him.

"Why are you-never mind. It works. Now go give it to Gil!" both twins swooned at the nineteen-year-olds name as it passed her pink lip glossed lips and rang in the air for all the Test children to hide a blush over.

"We must know who he loves more! Susan or I!" 'or Johnny' the four people in the room would hear the last two words ring in their minds despite Mary never saying them.

"Fine, Fine. But afterwards I get to keep the band! It's in one of my colors." He flipped his hand up to stare at the sparkling item in mock interest, trying to hide his excitement at the prospect of finally finding out if Gil liked either of the twins-which he must because on multiple heart-wrenching occasions Johnny had caught him staring at their house while pretending to move and stretch before diving into his pool.

"Fine." Mary conceded flipping her hair back strutting out of the room with her sister close behind.

Johnny watched the eighteen year olds leave the room before snapping off the bracelet.

"Dooky…" his eyes filled with tears and he looked up at his best friend.

"I-I know that after this, I can forget about him…B-but I don't want to." His genetically altered dog sighed softly and hugged the smaller boy tightly as a sob escaped his lips and a tear fell from the bright eyes.

"I know…Who ever want to forget about their first love? You don't have to do this…Just say No?" Dooky tried again, glaring as Johnny pulled away and whipped his eyes quickly.

"I can't…Their my sisters."

Susan and Mary looked at each other, guilt in their eyes as their looked back at their lab door.

"Maybe…we can give up on Gil? It's obvious he doesn't love us…and we're hot eighteen year old twin super geniuses. I think we can do better than the hot neighborhood guy." Mary smiled slightly at her sister.

Susan nodded.

"I think Johnny deserves something after putting up with us for so long."

The two sisters grinned at each other before running back into the lab just as the two boys were leaving.

"Hold up! We need to make one more adjustment I forgot about."

Mary grabbed the Gil Magnet-a magnet that was attracted to Gil and only Gil. It had been how they had figured out that Johnny had liked Gil in the first place. The blush as Gil had fallen over him that had covered his face was all the proof the two had needed.

As Susan carefully opened a fragile compartment in the bracelet that they had added for no apparent reason, Mary turned the dial from the bottom at 'point, face, faint pull' to 'pull, chase, drag' and finally to 'Fly, leap, jump'.

Handing the magnet over to her sister with a wink, the red head flicked it into place and screwed the piece into place before nodding.

"Got it. Now come with us."

Gil sighed as he set back on the pool chair.

He glanced at his empty house in aggravation before turning back to his hand.

His parents had moved out just a week ago and the adult had just gotten used to being alone for the first time in his life and the Test siblings had just come outside.

The sisters-Susan and Mary-were okay.

Sort of creepy with their stalker-ish qualities and he hadn't quite gotten over them locking him in a metal box after he had invited them to a pool party.

They he didn't mind.

But it was the last one.

The youngest-and cutest if he had let himself think it-brother that caught his attention.

"Johnny…"

The boy didn't have a shirt on and just his swim shorts.

Without the shirt-Gil could see the well built chest that wasn't normal for a fourteen year old.

Of course-it might have been that puberty had come and gone quickly for the almost fifteen year old and not to mention all the stuff his sisters had him testing to keep him physically and mentally active.

But Gil didn't think any logical things about _why _Johnny was hot.

Just that he was, Gil wanted him to himself, and God was punishing him for falling in love with a kid four years younger than him and not even fifteen.

Gil tried to stop his eyes…really he did.

But instead of letting the blue orbs wonder over the two bikini wearing-and filling them out nicely-twins, they ran over the flame haired boy hungrily.

And that was how he noticed the purple bracelet that the boy was wearing.

And how Susan and Mary subtly pointed at him.

He saw Johnny shrug like he didn't care but he had watched the boy long enough to notice the signs.

And he could see his shoulders trying not to tense up, his relaxed face not turn into a look of fear and nervousness.

Suddenly-as Johnny turned towards him, the wrist with the bracelet the first thing faced towards him-Johnny almost screamed and Gil almost screamed with him as the bracelet suddenly sparked much like the freaky magnet the girls had made that always pulled towards him, and the smaller boy was flying towards him, his wrist in front as if dragging him.

Gil traced the pattern that Johnny was taking with his eyes and they widened as he realized that the boy was headed to the pool where he had just swam.

'The glass door I'm behind must be hiding me…If he hits that water the bracelet won't let him up!'

He was up and in the water faster than he had ever been, just in time as Johnny landed harshly in his arms.

The boy's arms had wrapped around Gil's neck and his wide, slightly frightened-slightly excited-slightly dare devil eyes looked up at him softly.

Gil let his arms fall to the kid's waist as he stood in the shallow end of his pool.

The water went up to maybe mid abdomen and that meant that the liquid was up o Johnny's chest-what with his legs wrapped around Gil's waist like it was.

"_Idem: Gil_"

"What was that?" Gil asked as he looked down at his young crush.

His eyes had gone from the beautiful mixture of emotion that they had been to strictly fearful as he unhooked one of his arms and started to claw at the bracelet.

Gil stopped him before he could unlatch it and held his hand away so he could hear what the piece of jewelry was saying.

"_Feeling:-_" So it was some sort of high tech mood jewelry?

"_romantic love of the strongest level. Reason: Unidentified._"

With a squeak Johnny wriggled out of his arms and tried to bolt out of the water-but it slowed him down and Gil was able to reach him just as he jumped out of the pool.

"Johnny!" the older blonde grasped the smaller males hand just as he was about to hop the fence.

He wouldn't met Gil's eyes and a bright blush covered his face as Gil noticed the small tears in his bright blue eyes,

"Hey…little man. Come on."

He pulled lightly-speaking gently as he got Johnny to let go of the fence post and come towards him.

"Pick one."

The command shocked Gil and he froze for a moment.

"Um…red?"

"Susan or Mary! Pick one of them so…just pick one of them and get it over with, I don't like being played with and I can't handle pretending like I don't know! So just…just pick! Susan…or Mary!"

Gil glance up at the two pretty twins and blushed as he saw that they were motioning at Johnny and holding up signs that read 'Freaking Kiss Him!' and 'You Know You Want To!' Hell, even their weird ass dog was holding up a sign-'Kiss Him Or Beware Rabid Dogs!'

Gil shook his head, crouching down so that he was just under Johnny's height and with a small wink he kissed him.

It was chaste and short but Gill felt the goofy grin cover his face anyway.

"I choose you."

Johnny blushed and looked into his eyes, confusion and possibly relief covering his face before he leaned down slightly and kissed Gil.

"Can…Can I choose you too?"

Gil smirked.

"Yeah…I think that's an option."

_Four weeks later_

Johnny howled as he raced down the mountain on his roller skated. The kids of Pork Belly were all down on the street-cheering for him as the wind rushed by him, so hard that one by one his clothes were behind ripped off until finally the fifteen year old was in his underwear just as he raced down the street-flames shooting up from behind his skates, which were burning up from the outside and almost melting.

Suddenly a wheel broke off and he almost screamed as he tried to balance on one leg while still rocketing down the road.

He looked up with a grin as his boyfriend's house came into vision.

The man in his late teens opened the door with a grin and his arms open and ready to catch Johnny.

The flaming haired boy finally skated into the door way-his skate getting caught on the door frame and he cried out in shock as he fell, right into Gil's chest.

'Fairy tale ending, hm?'

His thoughts were interrupted as finally the door was closed-just as his underwear finally gave way and he was naked in Gil's living room.

"Hey Johnny…"


End file.
